Conventionally, in the field of connecting devices or components in a device for signal transmission (hereinafter referred to as “interconnection field”), metal cables have been used. However, with increase in transmission capacity and faster transmission speed, optical cables have recently been introduced in place of metal cables (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-043557).